bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1012c: (Persona)
This is Part 3 of the episode, Persona Nonny has already beat his first boss from Tartarus and are continuing to defeat even more boss shadows. Suddenly, on April 22, the moon turns full which summons another boss shadow. While in school, a fight breaks out with Goby (Useaka) and Gil (Coda). Since Coda got into trouble, he got suspended from school. Not only that, Mr. Osamu decided to suspend Gil from the S.E.E.S, which only leaves with three members to go to the dungeon with on April 18, which are Nonny, Molly (Ara), and Haruto. Starring Nonny as The Silent Protagonist Gil as Coda Eisaku Molly as Ara Aomi Haruto Nobuo as himself Mr. Osamu as himself And many other appearances but these 5 are the main characters A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!!!!!!!! There will be a new member of the S.E.E.S coming soon in Part 4. What I could say right now is that it'[s a female, attends Yamamura High like the other S.E.E.S Members, Very kind and generous, and the fact she hangs out with boys than girls. This all I could say so no questions, please The Scene (Script) We left off with Nonny heading to class however he sees a fight between Goby (Useaka) and a boy in glasses. By the way, the date is Saturday April 14, 2021. Goby: What are you doing there nerd! Boy In Glasses: I'm not a nerd! Goby: Yes you are! Boy In Glasses: Are you stupid or something, I have blurred vision! Goby: Wanna fight fool!?!?! Boy In Glasses: No, I don't wan- Goby throws the first punch and the Boy In The Glasses fights back. Everyone who is walking down the halls watched the fight The Vice Principal steps in but when she did, Goby broke the Boy's glasses Vice Principal Nara: WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!!? Boy In Glasses: He called me a nerd and when I told him that I'm not, he threw punches at me and at one point, he broke my glasses! Nonny decides to leave them alone and go to class (After School) Class has ended. When Nonny as about to head back to the dorm, a classmate came in Kenji: Yo Nonny, what's up! You may not know me, but I'm Kenji Tomochika Kenji: Do you want to go out to Wild Duck Burger? Nonny: Sounds delicious! They went to Wild Duck Burger Kenji: This burger is so delicious! Nonny: I know! They really have the best burger! Best burger in Japan! But if you want the best burgers in the world you should travel to the USA Kenji: That sounds Excellent! Nonny seems to have a strong relation with Kenji Because of that Nonny has establish the classmate Social Link! (Evening) Molly: Hi, you wantr to go to Tartarus? Nonny: Yes Molly: Ok (The Dark Hour) They battled they way up to the 10th floor They activated the teleporter on the 10th floor, then they went to battle the 3 dancing hands The battle has begun Nonny: 100 HP, 50 SP Gil: 120 HP, 75 SP Molly: 90 HP, 40 SP Haruto: 95 HP, 45 SP Nonny uses his melee on the first Dancing Hand It took 35 damage (100 HP left). Gil uses Bash The first Dancing Hand fell down Gil did it again with the other 2. The other 2 Dancing Hands fell down Gil: Here's our chance! Let's get'em! Nonny accepted the request to do an All Out Attack Gil: Get back here you son! All of the Dancing Hand shadows vanished Gil: Who's the man? Nonny: Ok, we should head back the dorm They went back to the dorm Sunday April 15, 2021 Today there is no school. Nonny decides to play his 3DS Mikey: Hi Nonny Nonny: Hi Mikey: Aren't you happy that we have no school today? Nonny: I am happy that there is no school today Mikey: Now we can sit back in play Nonny: Yep; Mikey: I'm sad that no plays the 3DS version of smash anymore but you Nonny: What happened Mikey: They released Smash Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch and they decided to play Ultimate Nonny: Oh Mikey: At least I can chat with you Nonny: Yep Nonny's relation with Mikey is getting stronger A mysterious voice rings in Nonny's head Mysterious Voice: The Online Game Social Link has leveled up! Nonny spent the game online for the day (The Dark Hour) Mysterious Boy (Phros: Good evening Nonny woke up Nonny: Who are you? Pharos: I am Pharos Pharos: I met you in the dorm It didn't mentioned Pharos in the first part so we will give you a flashback Flashback Nonny arrives at the dorm Pharos: You're late Pharos: I've been waiting a long time for you Awkward silence Pharos snaps his finger Pharos: Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there Pharos: it's a contract. Don't worry, all it is, is that you accept full responsibility, you know, the usual stuff (End of flashback) Pharos: The reason I'm here is that you have one week left Pharos: I am looking forward to see you again, have a nice day! Nonny went to bed Monday April 16, 2021 At school Molly: Hi Nonny, how are you? Nonny: I'm doing fine Molly: Good, we have exams have you studied? Nonny: I sure did The first bell rung Morning The question was "When was Soccer introduced to the Olympics?" Nonny writes down 1900 Nonny seems confident about his answer Tuesday April 17, 2021 The question states "What is the starting point the Julian Calendar was based on?" Nonny writes down When Christ Was Born Nonny seems confident about his answer Wednesday April 18, 2021 The question states "What uses examples to draw conclusions?" Nonny writes down Inductive Reading Nonny seems confident about his answer Thursday April 19, 2021 The question states " What's the medical term for brainfreeze?" Nonny writes down Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia Nonny seems confident about his answer Friday April 20, 2021 Tests are over Will be updated soon